


The Loss of Oneself

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gingerpilot Week, Hurt, M/M, Memory Loss, poe is not being truthful with Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Hux went on a mission during his time being a double agent, it didn't go the way he thought.





	The Loss of Oneself

He didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered was a mission. And he vaguely remembered that. A small groan escaped his lips as he sat up, he cradled his head in his hands and frowned deeply. Did he hit his head? 

He looked around the room and spotted a darker skinned man sleeping on a chair in the corner. The other man stirred as if the other man sensed him looking in his direction. He watched amused as the man stretched and blinked a little, trying to get the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey..." the darker man said, sleep still evident in his voice. The man smiled softly and got up, walking over to him. "I see that you're awake." 

He blinked at the other man and tilted his head. "I...um...do I know you?" The words sounded weird on his tongue. He looked confused as the other man seemed to look sad.

"My name is Poe, Poe Dameron. And you're Armitage." Poe ran his hand through his hair. He looked a little uncomfortable. "I...do you remember how you ended up here?" 

He shook his head, feeling a little lost. "I do not. I just remember a mission, what for, I am not sure."

Poe sighed and pulled the chair he was sitting in closer to the bed. "Yea...you...um...were on a mission. It um..." Poe ran his hand through his hair again. "It went bad Armitage...I...I thought I lost everyone..." Poe looked devastated, like he was on the verge of holding back tears.

"But I survived..." he felt more confused than anything. "How did that happen Poe?" Poe winced at his first name being said. He didn't know why. 

"I...I..." Poe sighed softly. "Somehow you managed to survive. Y-you had a few major injuries. O-one being your head...and a few lacerations to your back..." Poe looked uncomfortable. 

"I don't remember anything that happened..." he hesitantly touched his head, trying to figure how bad his injury was. "Or what my name was until..."

Poe nervously ran his hand through his hair. "They didn't tell me the details...I..." Poe looked at his hands. "You're..." Poe shook his head and looked at him. 

"I'm what? Why won't you tell me anything." He frowned and attempted to cross his arms over his chest, wincing at the action as it pulled at his injuries. "I understand I'm part of..." he gestured out towards the room. "This...but..."

Poe sighed and took one of his hands. "It's okay...I'll help you. Don't worry Armitage..." Poe looked down at their hands together and sighed softly. "I'll help you..."

**Author's Note:**

> So...part two is a continuation of Infiltration. Just a time skip xD


End file.
